1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2010-243647 A discloses a display device including a circuit substrate having a display layer (self-luminous element layer) and a counter substrate so provided as to face the circuit substrate and having a color filter and a black matrix. JP 2009-283242 A discloses a technology for providing an insulating film contained in a circuit substrate with a cut section that forms a moisture shielding structure to prevent any moisture having entered a display device through the insulating film having moisture permeability from reaching an organic layer (self-luminous element layer).
If moisture enters the display device through the edge of the counter substrate via the black matrix having moisture permeability, and the moisture reaches the self-luminous element layer, display failure could undesirably occur.